Known commercial power mowers are generally divided into three separate categories: self-propelled walk-behind mowers, ride-on mowers operated by a seated occupant, and stand-on mowers operated by a standing occupant.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,733 discloses a typical walk-behind power mower. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,020 discloses a typical ride-on mower where an operator sits on a seat during mower operation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,984,031, 5,964,082 and 5,507,138 disclose known stand-on mowers, each of these three patents hereby being incorporated herein by reference.
Unfortunately, the operator of a walk-behind mower must walk during mower operation (unless a sulky is used in conjunction therewith), thereby leading to fatigue. This is a disadvantage of walk-behind mowers, especially in hilly environments. As a result of operator fatigue, mowers controlled by walking operators are generally less productive over extended periods of time.
Conventional ride-on and stand-on mowers also suffer from certain disadvantages which will be apparent to the skilled artisan upon review of the instant specification. For example, conventional ride-on and stand-on mowers often end up locating the battery at a rather high location which is undesirable because it heightens the overall center of gravity of the mower. Finding suitable space for battery location is also problematic.
An object of this invention is to provide a power mower where the operator is capable of standing or sitting during different modes of mower operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mower where the battery(ies) can be located between feet of an operator in order to lower the overall center of gravity of the mower.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mower designed so that when going up a hill a mower operator can move from a sitting position to a standing position so that the overall center of gravity of the mower can be moved forward to minimize potential for tipping backward.
Another object of this invention is to provide a seat assembly which enables an operator to easily jump off of or abandon the machine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a seat on a mower, where the seat may be folded up into a storage or stowed position when the operator is standing on the mower or when there is a desire to transport or store the mower.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mower including a seat structure which is both comfortable and may be efficiently moved between deployed and non-deployed positions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a deck lift system which lifts an engine deck and a cutter deck together with one another, so that control arms utilized for positioning the deck can be designed to be shorter thereby enabling the deck assembly to be more resistant to negative impacts which may be caused by sideloads.
Yet another object of this invention is to satisfy or fulfill one or more of the above listed objects.
Certain embodiments of this invention fulfill one or more of the above-listed objects by providing a self-propelled power lawn mower comprising:
first and second rear drive wheels that are independently driveable so as to enable the mower to conduct approximate zero radius turns about a zero radius turning axis;
a foot platform for supporting at least one foot of an operator of the mower, said foot platform being located at an elevation less than an elevation of a top edge of at least one of said rear drive wheels; and
a battery housing for housing a battery at a location such that at least a portion of the battery is positioned between feet of the operator and at least a portion of the battery is located at an elevation below an elevation of a horizontally aligned rotational axis of at least one of the rear drive wheels.
Certain embodiments of this invention fulfill one or more of the above-listed objects by providing a power lawn mower comprising:
at least one drive wheel or tire;
a foot platform for supporting at least one foot of a mower operator, at least a portion of said foot platform being located at an elevation less than an elevation of a top edge of said drive wheel or tire; and
a battery located at least partially between feet of the operator.
In certain embodiments, at least a portion of the battery is located between the profiles of the opposing rear drive wheels. In optional embodiments, the entire battery is located between the profiles of the opposing rear drive wheels (xe2x80x9cwheelsxe2x80x9d herein includes both tires and hubs). Such a location of the battery enables the overall center of gravity of the mower to be lowered thereby enabling more efficient mower operation.